This invention is directed to a reversible drive ratchet socket remover assembly for use with a conventional reversible drive ratchet wrench and, in particular, to a reversible drive ratchet socket remover assembly adapted to be secured to a conventional reversible drive ratchet wrench for effecting removal of a socket from the wrench.
Conventional reversible drive ratchet wrenches generally include an integrally formed handle and head. The head includes a driving stud that is adapted to receive various dimensioned sockets so that the wrench can be used to loosen or tighten most bolts. The driving stud of the conventional reversible drive ratchet wrench generally includes thereon at least one spring biased ballbearing which frictionally secures a particular socket to the driving stud. However, removal of the socket from the wrench has proven a nuisance in that both of the operator's hands are often required to effect removal of a socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,318 (Roberts) discloses the use of a manually actuatable detent element as a substitute for the conventional spring biased ballbearing in the driving stud. The detent element is used in conjunction with the driving stud of a socket wrench to allow for quick release of the socket. However, the driving stud is subject to becoming burred or dirty thereby rendering removal of the socket from the stud more difficult. For this reason, use of a detent element of the type illustrated in the Roberts patent has proven less than completely satisfactory in that the operator's hand may be required to effectuate removal of a socket. This has proven to be both cumbersome and burdensome in that generally both of the operator's hands are not available for removal. Accordingly, a reversible drive ratchet socket remover assembly that can be adapted for use with any conventional reversible drive ratchet wrench and permit a plurality of different sized sockets to be freely removed by a single-handed mechanical operation is desired.